


The Most Important Thing

by Rosemary_and_Time



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Anxiety, Blood, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Exile, Friendship, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I am warning you, Platonic Relationships, Spoilers, Violence, it hurts, p a i n, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemary_and_Time/pseuds/Rosemary_and_Time
Summary: SPOILERS FOR TODAY January 5thTubbo thought Tommy was dead, but he comes back.  He came back working with the person who openly wants to destroy everything Tubbo has worked so hard to build.  The person who killed him, who took his last respawn.Tommy was exiled by his best friend, and no one came to check up on him.  Dream mistreated him, and no one knew.  No one cared.  Now Technoblade is here, offering support and safety and opportunities to get what he wants.  Opportunities to get his disks.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 31
Kudos: 241





	The Most Important Thing

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR TODAY'S STREAMS (January 5th) 
> 
> You are warned.... okay.  
> What if Tommy and Tubbo's fight went differently?
> 
> TW: Blood, violence, anger, death
> 
> Inspired by: (https://twitter.com/shuckfaceshank_/status/1346589247445327876)

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

The blood was everywhere. It coated his hands slickly, tacky as it dried. His throat ached from wordless wails. 

His vision was tunneled in, incomprehensible shouting echoed around the area, walled in by endless water. At least a dozen people were running around frantically. None of it mattered. 

The boiling anger in his gut had frozen over. 

Tommy was coated in blood not his own.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. 

* * *

What was supposed to happen?

Even Tommy didn’t know the answer to that question when he first approached the new festival. He was invisible, safe due to the strongly brewed potion Technoblade had given him. 

There really was only one thought on his mind: He would get his disks back. 

Those disks represented everything he cared about. Everything he had lost and would never get back. The disks were so important, and if Dream was there, without armor…. Well….

It was an opportunity. 

Tommy tried to ignore how his gut churned when he entered the nation he had been so briskly exiled from. Exiled and forgotten. It still stung, even now, seeing everyone playing and happy together. None of them had even come to see him! 

The blond shook his head, trying to dismiss the thoughts that threatened to ruin his judgement. He and Techno had talked about this, about making sure he didn’t react emotionally. 

They had also talked about Technoblade’s intentions to destroy L’Manburg no matter what happened next, but Tommy chose not to think about that. For now, Techno was helping him, and that was what mattered. 

He could get his disks back, that was all that mattered.

* * *

Tubbo was increasingly uncertain about what really mattered.

He wanted to do right by his country, but it got harder every day. 

That was his job, right? That was what it meant to be president!

He wouldn’t be Jschlatt, he wouldn’t be Wilbur. They both put their own control of the country above what was best for the people. Tubbo refused to make those same mistakes.

A small voice asked if he was making some brand-new ones. It asked if he was worse.

Sure, he was listening to everyone, he was making decisions that benefited L’Manburg. But he was agreeing to things he didn’t want to do, that he didn’t think were right. 

Was this what it meant to be president?

And now it was falling apart. Dream led them towards the center of the SMP, ranting about Tommy doing something and how it was his fault. With him fully armored there was no chance for ambush or threats or sneak attacks from behind. 

Quackity glared at him as if he had somehow personally messed up the plan. Tubbo dipped his head and looked away. Maybe it was his fault?

He had to take responsibility, that was what it meant to be president. 

Tubbo focused as the ruins of the community house came into view, water from the edges cascading down in an endless waterfall around the center. It was gone, completely and utterly destroyed. 

Now Dream was shouting about how Tommy did this, that L’Mamburg would be punished for it because of Tubbo’s connection to Tommy. Tubbo had no reason to disbelieve him. Tommy had a penchant for destruction. Still… Tubbo balked when Dream suggested it could be fixed by surrendering the other disk.

It was the last thing he had connecting him to Tommy. That disk was memories, was friendship. That disk was long evenings sitting on a bench with his best friend.

Who he exiled. 

Who hated him.

Dream held out his hand expectantly, leading them to the center of the ruins. Tubbo looked around as the entire group stood up on the edges around them. He felt like he was in a coliseum, the crowd looking down at his demise for entertainment. 

He felt like he was in a box.

Tommy would hate him if he gave up the disk. Gone would be Tubbo’s last hope for repairing things with his former best friend. Tommy would never forgive him for even considering it. 

Tubbo considered it. 

Wilbur was selfish.

Schlatt was selfish.

He couldn’t be.

He was the president. 

Tubbo laid his hand on the enderchest with hesitation. 

This was what it meant to be president.

He had to make sacrifices. 

* * *

Tommy had made enough sacrifices.

He tossed himself into the center of the community house, or what was left of it, with reckless abandon. With a smooth motion he shoved Tubbo away from the chest, shouting and accusing.

For a moment everyone was confused, Tommy fought the urge to snicker as he realized he was still invisible, all they could see was armor floating in the air. It only took him a second to get serious again. 

Tubbo was really going to give away his disk, throw away everything, just like that! 

Tubbo knew more than anyone how much the disks meant to him. Tommy felt his heart hardening, Tubbo really didn’t care then. If he was willing to do that…

“You betrayed me!” Tommy screeched the words furiously, using the momentum to swing the netherite axe Techno had given him in a wide arc, forcing Tubbo to step away from the enderchest. 

Tubbo backed up easily, Tommy’s blow was slow and weak, not intended to injure. 

“I didn’t betray you! You betrayed everything you had built Tommy!” Tubbo shouted back at him, one hand dropped down to his sword hilt. Tommy felt fury start to make his vision fuzzy, a haze of anger fell over him far too quickly.

How DARE Tubbo say that! After everything he had given up for L’Manburg, after everything he had given up for him! Tubbo had abandoned him in exile, Tubbo was giving the one thing in the whole world he cared about to Dream, without even trying to hear Tommy out. 

Red hot anger boiled in Tommy’s blood, his teeth gritted together so hard he worried they would break. His vision tunneled in as Tubbo drew his own sword defensively. 

So this was how it was going to be. 

Tommy didn’t realize he had decided to attack before he was already moving forward, axe colliding with Tubbo’s shield hard enough to send vibrations down Tommy’s arm. Everything else faded away. The whole crowd seemed to have enough good sense to get out of the way. 

Distantly Tommy heard Techno shouting something at him. He ignored it, just like he ignored the real danger. He was on his last life after all. Tommy blocked Tubbo’s blow easily and swung wide, hoping to throw the president off balance. 

Tommy heard himself talking absently, his mind was racing as adrenaline fueled his fighting and anger fueled his words.

“This is what Wilbur would have wanted! He would have wanted you to betray everyone, to forget what was right.” Tommy laced the words with as much vitriol as he could muster, and Tubbo faltered in the face of it. 

His former friend's half-shouted protests about him teaming with Technoblade fell on deaf ears. Tubbo had exiled him. Left him to die.

Tommy swung the axe again and again, parrying Tubbo’s increasingly furious blows. 

There was just him and Tubbo. 

It didn’t matter who he teamed with. Technoblade or anyone else. He would get his disks back. 

All his fury, all his betrayal and rage flooded out in a single instant as he brought the axe downward with all the force he could muster.

**“The disks are worth more than you ever were!”**

Tommy’s axe met a different sort of resistance. He yanked it back reflexively, preparing for another blow, for the fight to continue. It didn’t.

Tubbo’s shield was held limply at his side. The sword clattered on broken planks of wood as it fell from his hand. 

“oh” 

Tubbo dropped to his knees, clasping his hands weakly to where the blood poured and poured and—

Tommy dropped his own weapons. He rushed forwards, pulling Tubbo to him as the other boy collapsed. 

His blue eyes were wide as saucers, filled with tears. 

The deep gash went inward at the base of his neck, Tommy gasped wordlessly. 

“No. No.” This couldn’t be happening. 

The anger was gone. 

Tommy felt as if he were floating, only grounded by the weight in his arms and the feeling of blood, warm blood spilling around his futile efforts to quell the flow. 

Tubbo gasped weakly, his head lolling to the side, eyes red rimmed at they fixed on Tommy’s face.

“Tubbo, I didn’t mean it. Really, I’m sorry, I didn’t—”

Tommy’s voice broke. He had no way of knowing if Tubbo could hear him. Other hands kept flicking in and out of Tommy’s vision, pouring potions and attempting to secure bandages. They eventually ceased in their activity, as if acknowledging it was in vain.

“I didn’t mean it Tubbo. Please… I’m sorry Tubbo.” 

For a moment Tommy saw a trace of recognition in Tubbo’s eyes before he shuddered painfully. He hoped he didn’t imagine it. He kept whispering apologies anyway, tears running raggedly down his face and dripping to mix with the blood pooling below. 

When Tubbo went still, when his chest ceased in its rise and fall, Tommy screamed. 

A wail of grief and torment shook the world from its core. 

Anyone who remained noticed something particular as Tommy cradled Tubbo hopelessly on the broken ground. For the first time in a very long while Tubbo and Tommy looked like what they truly were. 

In death Tubbo wasn’t a president.

He didn’t have responsibilities.

He wasn’t the leader they had made him.

He was just a boy. A child forced into a role he never asked for. 

As he rent the night with his screams, Tommy wasn’t an anarchist.

He wasn’t a traitor.

He wasn’t even a fighter, a soldier in his brother’s wars.

He was just a boy. A child who had lost everything he cared about. 

Most averted their eyes.

Tommy clung to the blood stained corpse he had created as if he could reverse the process. Eventually he lost his voice. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

* * *

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

Tubbo blinked heavily, pain and blood loss clouding his vision.

Tommy leaned over him, possibly saying something…

Tubbo wondered what it was. He wanted to apologize, to reassure Tommy that this wasn’t his fault. 

It wasn’t either of their faults.

They were put in impossible positions weren’t they?

Tubbo wished he had the breath to tell Tommy he cared. He wished he could apologize for exiling him. 

A single sentence cut through the haze. 

“I didn’t mean it Tubbo. Please… I’m sorry Tubbo.” 

Tubbo tried to open his lips, to force out two simple words.

“I know” 

They weren’t audible, Tubbo was certain of that, so he tried to focus his eyes, to communicate the understanding some other way. 

He was getting colder. At least everyone had stopped messing with him, that hurt so much. 

Now it was just him and Tommy. 

Tubbo was losing himself along with the blood that drained from his body. 

His mind echoed a single phrase before everything faded away.

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Well......   
> That hurt me to write.....
> 
> Huge thanks to friends in discord who helped me edit this so I could get it out so quickly.   
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSoleWrites/pseuds/Diamantspitzhacke <== very pog author 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this painful take on how things could have gone today... I expect tomorrow to give me more inspirations.   
> Thanks for Reading!   
> \--R&T


End file.
